Secret revealed
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: What happens when Renji knows a secret, but isn't allowed to tell anyone?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the hot characters in it!

Okay guys, sorry for this really short fic, but I haven't uploaded anything in ages, so here you go, actually I haven't had any inspiration to write anything. Please PM me if you have some good ideas that I can make a good story of!

Well, the one's that review will get a cookie! 3

* * *

Renji had a secret. And he really wanted to tell someone that secret, but he had promised not the mention it to anyone, and that was the cause why he hadn't been able to get much sleep.

Seriously, why couldn't he tell the secret, what was so bad about it? Okay, maybe it would be a little bad for the two persons this matter concerned, but people would eventually forget it, right?

He sighed, thought about it one more time, and then he hurried out of the door, why the hell shouldn't he be allowed to tell at least one person about this?

Renji smiled when he thought about Rukia's expression when he would tell her. It had been a shock to him too at first, but after a little while, he understood it and accepted it, even though he still had some problems when he saw those two together.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing outside the Kurosaki clinic, where Rukia lived for the moment. Renji decided not to knock on the front-door, instead he walked around the corner and looked up. Yes, the window was open. Renji jumped up without any problem and stepped into the tidy room that belonged to his friend Ichigo. He was a little worried, what would happen if Ichigo was in the room? Renji wasn't really sure if he could handle it, after all, Ichigo was a part of the secret he now was going to tell Rukia.

He walked over to the closet and knocked, careful not to make too much noise.

He heard some noises from inside the closet, so she was in there. He knocked again, and this time a pretty angry, black haired shinigami opened the door, ready to scold the person who interrupted her afternoon- nap. But when she discovered that it was only Renji, she locked her mouth and stared at him, waiting for him to tell her why he was there.

"Hi, Rukia" he said with a little smiled

She glared at him, but answered

"Renji, did you come here just to say hi? If you did, then I'm seriously going to kick your sorry ass back to Soul Society! I was sleeping!"

"Gomen gomen! But I didn't come here just to say hi" he said the last part in a more serious voice.

"I came here because I have a secret! And I can't keep quiet about it any longer."

Rukia first looked surprised, but then her expression changed to a very eager one. After all, Rukia loved secrets.

"So, what is this secret of yours? Spit it out!"

Renji sighed, Rukia wasn't known as one of the most patient people in this world.

"Well, I'll say it if you promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

Rukia nodded, impatient to know what the big secret was.

After Renji had said it, Rukia's eyes were wide, and Renji wasn't able to get one word out of her.

'Well, I guess she won't tell anyone, now that she know who this secret concerns!'

But it would seem that Renji was wrong. After all, girls aren't known for the 'keeping secrets' kind of persons. So, just a little while after Renji left, Rukia hurried over to Inoue's place and told her and then Inoue told Matsumoto, and whatever comes inside of Matsumoto's hearing range, won't be kept quiet, so she told everyone she knew about it.

And the next day everyone in soul-society knew that Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo were actually dating and had been so for over a year.

When Ichigo asked Renji about why he had told it, he just answered that it really wasn't his fault and that Ichigo now knew not to kiss Byakuya outside the Kuchiki mansion, were Renji had seen them and got to know the relationship between them.

Ichigo was really nervous about the whole thing, but Byakuya didn't care less, after all, now he could kiss his favorite berry without anyone getting worked up over it!

* * *

thanks again for reading, please tell me what you think about it!

-Nariko-chan -


End file.
